


your love pulled me through

by hajimetooru_ittetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My babies deserve all the love and happiness in the world, Relationship Study, i guess, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimetooru_ittetsu/pseuds/hajimetooru_ittetsu
Summary: "Hey, Oikawa. When did you realize that you’re in love with me?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	your love pulled me through

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Iwa-chan’s birthday today! I’ve had this in the works for quite a long time now and I realized last night at 12 AM that I could get this fic out on Iwaizumi’s birthday instead. Cue the scrambling to finish this fic. I stayed up until 4 writing and I was half-afraid to see what kind of shit my sleepy crazy brain wrote up. Apparently it wasn’t too bad.  
> Anyways, this fic is written FOUR Iwaizumi’s birthday! If you couldn’t tell, I love him to the ends of the world and back. Happy birthday, Iwa-chan! You’ll always be the ACE of my heart!  
> Ignore the horrible puns and please enjoy!

"Hey, Oikawa? You still awake?"

Tooru hums sleepily and drowsily shifts in his place beside Hajime, his eyes closed. He snakes his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him closer, snuggling into his broad chest. Hajime's arms find their way around his body to embrace him and he feels more than hears Hajime's soft chuckles reverberating against his chest.

"You're so needy," Hajime says, the doting fondness in his tone making Tooru's chest warm. His fingers gently comb through Tooru's soft hair, eliciting a contented hum from him. "Oikawa? Hey, don't fall asleep yet, there's something I want to know."

"Mm?" Tooru murmurs. He can feel Hajime's expectant gaze on him. He reluctantly pulls back a little, keeping an arm still wrapped around Hajime's waist, and opens his eyes to see his boyfriend's face only a few centimetres away from his own, staring at him with a mix of fond affection and mild curiosity. 

Tooru raises a questioning eyebrow and tries to suppress a yawn. "Okay, let's hear it then, Iwa-chan."

Hajime's eyes dart to the side as he asks his question, the tips of his ears turning red. "When did you realize that you're in love with me?"

Tooru blinks in surprise. Well, that's rather unexpected. He feels his lips curl into a smile as a light blush spreads across Hajime's cheeks. _Aww, Iwa-chan's so cute when he's embarrassed._

The way Hajime had phrased his question hadn't escaped Tooru's attention though. He had asked when Tooru had _realized_ that he was in love with him, not when Tooru had fallen in love with him. Because the thing is, they'd probably been in love with each other for a very long time without really knowing it. Tooru doesn't think that there ever was a specific date for that. He thinks that throughout all those years, he had fallen for Hajime little by little with every single day he spends with him, every single smile he gives him, every single laugh he startles out of him. He thinks that, with every single unspoken conversation shared within a glance, every single insult he knows Hajime never means, every single scolding meant for him to take better care of himself, he had fallen a little bit more in love with his best friend, one day at a time. Even now, every little smile still has his stomach fluttering and filling with warmth, every little kiss still has his heart racing just a little bit faster, every little heartfelt compliment still has his lips pulling into a smile. He doubts that that will ever change. He thinks that his love for Hajime was the first thing he's ever known, and Hajime's love for him was the first thing he had ever been sure of. The sky is blue, the grass is green, Tooru loves Hajime, and Hajime loves Tooru. It's as simple as that. 

Of course, he hadn't known back then that this love was anything more than platonic. He had been too oblivious and clueless to know the difference between _love_ and _in love._

"Hmm, let's see," Tooru says thoughtfully, sitting up and tapping his chin with a hint of playfulness, as if he has to think to remember the exact moment he had realized that he was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. Hajime watches him from his position lying on the bed, waiting. "The day I realized I was in love with you?" Tooru deliberates for a moment before saying decisively, "That day in middle school." He knows that Hajime knows exactly which day he’s referring to.

Hajime looks surprised. "Really?"

Tooru grins at him. "Really."

"Why?"

"Well…” Tooru starts, his grin fading slightly. He looks down at his lap, avoiding Hajime’s gaze. “We both know that it was a bad time for me and, by extension, for you too. I don’t think I’ve ever been that stressed out and panicked in my life.” He barks out a short grim laugh. “I was pushing myself too hard and I knew it. But despite that, despite everything you did to get me to stop, I just kept pushing myself harder and harder, way past my limits. I worked myself to the bone, practicing again and again and again and again until I can barely even stand. All my anger, all my jealousy, all my frustration, it just kept building up, until I finally snapped and completely lost control. That day, if you hadn’t been there to stop me, I don’t know how much worse things could have gotten.” He takes a deep breath, his fingers idly fiddling with the sheets, and finally looks up to meet Hajime’s eyes. “I was on the brink of self-destruction, you know. And then, you’ve finally had enough. You stormed in like a particularly violent and scary porcupine— _ouch_ , Iwa-chan, that hurts!” Tooru yelps, rubbing his forehead where Hajime had just lightly flicked him. “After very rudely yelling and headbutting me—which, by the way, really _hurts_ , Iwa-chan,” Tooru grumbles sulkily, which Hajime ignores in favour of telling him to continue. “Well, after that, you told me, ‘The team with the better six is stronger.’” Tooru smiles a little ruefully. “And it finally got through to me.” Tooru looks at Hajime, his gaze soft, his eyes shining. “And you know, in that moment, even with what’s possibly the world’s ugliest scowl on your face and the raw wound on your forehead, you’ve never looked more beautiful to me.” 

Tooru leans closer, an affectionate smile on his face. “And I thought, this is someone that I wouldn't ever want to lose. This is someone that I want to have by my side forever. This is someone that I completely and fully trust.” He smiles, happy and content and _so_ filled with love for this one person who always has and always will support him, who always, _always_ has his back. “This is someone that I _love._ ”

Hajime stares at him for a long moment, eyes a little glassy. Wiping a cursory hand across his eyes, his lips tugged up into a grin and he lets out a huff of laughter, light and fond. "So, let me get this straight. I headbutted you _and_ gave you a nosebleed, then I yelled at you and called you a dumbass six different times while giving you a wholeass lecture...and _then_ you realized that you're in love with me?"

Tooru splutters, “Hey, I just poured my heart out to you and now you’re laughing at me? You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” He lies back down on the bed and faces his boyfriend with a pout.

But one look at Hajime and Tooru knows that he _understands_. He understands everything Tooru is saying because Tooru knows that he feels the same way. He understands everything Tooru didn't say, everything he's not saying, and Tooru's not surprised. He never did need to say anything for Hajime to completely understand him. Hajime has always been the one who knows him the best.

Hajime smiles that smile that Tooru loves the most—the smile that lights up his world and turns all his innards into mush—and pulls him in for a soft kiss. The kiss is languid and unhurried and sweet and still manages to take his breath away even after three long years. He clings to Hajime tightly as a hand comes up to gently card through his hair, wondering how he got so lucky. When Hajime speaks, it’s barely a whisper, but the words are filled with so much love and adoration that Tooru’s heart nearly burst from its fullness.

"I love you too, dumbass."


End file.
